Culinaromancer's Chest
The Culinaromancer's Chest is a special chest accessible to members during and after the Recipe for Disaster quest. It is located in Lumbridge Castle's cellar but is invisible until the player reaches the point in Recipe for Disaster where Gypsy Aris stops time, spawning multiple sub-quests. It has a bank, a food store that sells items for the Cooking skill, and a combat item store. The combat store sells metal gloves that act as "all" class armour and give offensive bonuses and Kitchen weaponry utensils, which act as analogues to increasingly powerful weapons. As the player progresses through the quest, greater access to the chest is granted, with more items of food, better gloves, and more powerful utensils available for purchase. This is a members-only chest from a members-only quest. It cannot be used on a free-to-play world, even by a member, though it can be seen in those worlds. Store Food store There are limits on the number of each item, and those limits rise as the player completes more phases of the Recipe for Disaster quest. Many stock items are limited to 10 items with completion of the full quest, but some are limited to slightly less or much more. Items purchased from the store respawn over time until their limit is reached. The respawn time seems to be one of each item per minute for most items. However, some are slower: pizza base and spice respawn once every 5 minutes, grapes once every 6 minutes, chocolate bars once every 6 minutes 51 seconds, and flour once every 20 minutes 33 seconds. Items store Metal gloves usable as armour can be bought from the chest. These gloves resemble the normal metal classes (bronze through dragon) plus basic gloves and barrows gloves. The barrows gloves resemble barrows equipment but do not have to be repaired. All ten types have the requirements of their armour type as well as a certain amount of progress in the Recipe for Disaster quest. Basic gloves are available after the first subquest is completed. The metal gloves are revealed one at a time as each member of the secret council is rescued. Finally, the Barrows gloves are unlocked by players who have fully completed the Recipe for Disaster final fight. All the gloves are untradeable. The gauntlets that can be received as rewards from the Fist of Guthix minigame of equivalent metal have different stats. These gauntlets are classified as melee armour, while Culinaromancer's gloves are "all" class armour. The Culinaromancer's gloves are the 5th most powerful gloves in the game (tied with the superior dragonrider gloves) and are significantly cheaper than any other gloves of equal or greater power, making them a popular choice for use in activities with a high chance of death. There is also a selection of kitchen weaponry, each of which have combat statistics equivalent from bronze to rune weapons. These are generally only used for show and jokes, but they are quite usable as weapons. Unlike the gloves, kitchen weaponry can be traded. Trivia * On 9 September 2009 the maximum stock of cooking apples was raised from 10 to the original amount of 50. All other quantities remained unchanged. * On 31st January 2012 the gloves were renamed to be "Culinaromancer's gloves" and a number was placed after the name starting at 1, with basic gloves, to 10 with barrows gloves, as opposed to "Gloves." fi:Culinaromancer's Chest nl:Culinaromancer's Chest Category:Shops Category:Bank Category:Food shops Category:Recipe for Disaster Category:Weapon shop